


Lust, Spite and Malice

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A Lily and Snape piece that explores them both as individuals and their illicit, volatile, relationship with each other in depth and on many levels, ending with the scene from 'Snapes worst memory'. Please read, rate and enjoy! x





	Lust, Spite and Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Lust, Spite and Malice.**

_Summary_ : Ever since I read the 'Order of Phoenix', I always thought that there was more to Lily's presence in 'Snape's worst memory' than J.K.Rowling would lead us to believe and it was then that the idea for this piece was first conceived. Lust, Spite and Malice therefore explores the relationship between and the attributes of several characters, in particular Lily and Snape. Be warned that whilst they are true to their characters as we saw in the pensive, taking into consideration the snippets and hints scattered throughout the books, they are more substantiated and the motives for their behaviour are explored in further depth and detail in what may be considered an unflattering light. Nevertheless, please read with an open mind, review and above all enjoy =)

_Disclaimers_ : Everything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling whilst the title and possibly the nature of this piece is inspired by an incredible song by Placebo, called Spite and Malice.

*

**Prologue**

Being a muggle-born witch thrown into a wizarding world has been surreal to say the least. At first the cultural experiences that I encountered and the customs that I unwittingly stumbled upon were a novelty and I thrived upon these daily, bizarre occurrences. As I clocked up miles of life however, I began to open my eyes to the fact that the two worlds I had experienced weren't really that different after all. That fateful day in November was undoubtedly the single-most important event in changing my perspective of life as my two words abruptly clashed with devastating consequences. On the 5th November, 1971 when I was just aged 15, a little-known wizard and his band of disciples murdered my parents and shattered my whole world. Many people couldn't understand the relationship we shared, my pure-blooded fellow Hogwarts students and insufferable muggle sister alike. Neither parties could appreciate how our relationship was unconditional - from the way they spoke, an ignorant observer would presume that as we belonged to different worlds we spoke on different levels but just like any parents, my Mum and Dad wanted the best for me and were proud and supportive of my "unique talent". Their deaths therefore left me reeling in what I can only describe as realisation. Whether I was referring to Petunia, my muggle-born sister who loathed and resented me because of the magic that ran through my veins or to many of my wizarding so-called counterparts who thought of me as a second-rate witch because of my 'mud-blood' muggle heritage, race mattered and either way as neither one nor the other, I was inferior.

In hindsight, I think that it was these feelings of inadequacy coupled with other teenage insecurities that motivated me to want to make something of myself and prove people wrong in the process. Ever since I can remember, it has seamed that in some shape of form I've had to fight to prove that people's preconceptions of me were unsubstantiated, a prime example being my struggle to prove my worth intellectually when I have been regarded as dim-witted simply on account of my beauty, gender or heritage. I strived to learn the ancient arts of magic even though I didn't have the cultural head start of others and the hours I spent pouring over dusty volumes in the grandeur of the Hogwarts library paid off. I thrived academically showing particular aptitude for charms and potions whilst I enjoyed not only acceptance but admiration and popularity amongst my peers. "Brains and Beauty" Amos Diggory often remarked much to my distaste whilst I was the epitome of perfection according to my classmates who simply ignored my painfully obvious flaws. Nevertheless, I wasn't content. There was something tugging at my heart that I couldn't quite place. I felt unfulfilled, empty and confused as to why I felt this way when I had it all.

Maybe that's what drew us together - two dissatisfied souls united under a mask of discontent and loneliness. Sitting at the back of the class musing the meaning of life on a seemingly indifferent April Morning, that's when I first really noticed him and that is where my tale starts. Severus Snape was an enigma that I desperately wanted to explore. Never in a million years did I expect to fall and I fell hard. My name is Lily Evans and this is a tale of flagrant lust, spite and Malice.


End file.
